Alterations
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Eret was still very proud of himself for the little alteration he suggested when Hiccup was making his new flight suit. Hiccup/Eret Hicret one shot. Sequel to Two's Company/Killing Loneliness.


**Little Hicret quickie prompt I got.**

 **Spoilers only for Hiccup's outfit really - if you've seen the promos and trailer then no spoilers. And Hiccup's dodgy beard can die in a Viking funeral pyre. This ignores anything that may happen in HTTYD3. I just took the outfit.**

 **In the same -verse as Two's Company (Hicretstrid) and Killing Loneliness (Eretstrid). So they are a triad, but this only has Hiccup x Eret sexy-times.**

 **Ok I'm rambling. On we go!**

-HTTYD-

Humming to himself as he worked the leather, Hiccup was clearly in his element. Eret leant against the wall outside the blacksmiths shop, enjoying the view of the Chief as he crafted the newest saddle. His hands were scarred from dozens of little nicks and burns, each one familiar to Eret as he'd mapped them a hundred times over.

"See something you like?"

"Two somethings now."

Giggling to herself, Astrid joined in a little Hiccup-watching herself before the wrapped bundle in her arms moved. Baby Haddock yawned, gurgled and opened bright blue eyes in search of her mother. Stormfly hovered nearby, protective over the newest family member.

"Hold her for a minute? I need to go tell Hiccup something but don't want her in there with the forge lit."

Eret took the baby, who thankfully didn't protest the change. Of course, Eret was familiar to her - he was her second dad. Biologically Hiccup's, naturally, but would still know Eret as a parent. Ever since Hiccup and Astrid invited the ex-trapper into their bed, their home, their hearts, he'd found himself with a whole new family. And the newest addition was definitely part of that.

Stormfly chittered, greeting Cloudjumper as mother of the chief and sort of ex-arch-nemesis of Eret's slid from her dragons back. Valka lowered her hood to coo at her granddaughter, greeting Eret as happily and warmly as she would Astrid. It was the last piece of the puzzle to his acceptance really; Valka had many reasons to be wary of him, but she trusted her sons judgement. Accepted the new lover.

Their trio-relationship wasn't heavily publicised out of Berk - despite the fairly unconcerned attitude to male lovers there, beyond their little island it was a different story and would damage Hiccup's credibility as Chief. Eret didn't care so long as he got to go home to all that love and warmth every day, which he did.

"Thanks babe. Hi baby! Hey Valka."

Astrid returned, scooping her daughter from Eret's arms and greeting her mother-in-law all at once.

"Astrid. And of course the little beauty that is Brynhilde."

Their daughter was named for Stoick in a way - it was the name Valka said he'd selected for if Hiccup was a girl. A tiny nugget of information stored away for over two decades.

"Seamus! Bring me your dragon!"

Hiccup left the forge soon after saddling a hefty gronckle up, whistling and grinning when his dragon answered.

"Hey bud. I'm just gonna get my gear and we can go flying. Any of you joining me, or am I a spectator sport today?"

Eret raised his hand.

"I could fly."

"Not me. I have dinner plans with madam here."

Astrid indicated Bryn, who Hiccup beamed at and kissed upon soft reddish hair.

"You boys have fun, I want to play with my grandbaby."

The five of them - plus dragons - headed back to the Haddock homestead. Hiccup changed into his new flight gear, ready to get out and burn some steam off. Eret _really_ liked the new gear. Hiccup practically _became_ a dragon in it.

"See you girls later. Come on Eret."

Hiccup had kindly designed Eret a saddle that didn't jar his backside too much; it was all the more appreciated by him when Hiccup had recently fucked him. Climbing atop Skullcrusher with a sigh of happiness - how had he ever doubted Hiccup's ability to change minds? - Eret watched the Chief wave at a villager before slipping on his helmet and they took off.

Gods, he loved the air beneath him, the sky rushing to meet them as the dragons shot up with happy roars to match the whooping humans atop them. Toothless was far more flexible and aerodynamic than Skullcrusher, but they still had a grand time of it as Hiccup was busy showing off, sun glinting off his armour-esque flight suit.

The Rumblehorn was a fan of dives, and Eret had thankfully adjusted enough that he no longer felt like he had left his guts somewhere up in the clouds when they did those dives now. Once the dragons got some excess energy out of their systems, Hiccup pulled up nearby - just like the first time Eret rode a dragon. Even pushed his helmet up, grinning.

Hiccup had always been unfairly handsome, but over the last couple of years with him Eret had the privilege of watching him mature further. His jawline was stronger, shoulders broader. He hadn't gotten any taller, per se, but his _presence_ was much bigger as he grew into the role of Chief. Husband. Father.

"I wanna take you somewhere."

"You can take me anywhere H."

Eret waggled his eyebrows, laughing as Hiccup both rolled his eyes in exasperation and smiled fondly.

"Big talk dragon rider. Come on Toothless. Skullcrusher, don't lose our trail now."

If dragons could snort sarcastically, that was definitely what Eret's _tracker class_ dragon was doing. Hiccup winked, flipped his helmet down with a gloved hand and shot off on his Alpha dragon Night Fury. Show off.

"Come on Skullcrusher, we'll show them."

Wiggling his tail happily, Skullcrusher took an overly dramatic sniff of the air before following the still-very-much-visible Night Fury. It was about half hours flight before they stopped, landing on something between a sea stack and a mountain. Eret settled for large rock thing. Hiccup lifted his helmet off, shaking his hair out and turning to smile at Eret.

The view from where they'd landed was amazing. The sun wasn't quite about to set yet, but it was thinking about it enough that the sky was starting to change from bright blue to something duskier. Hiccup sat down, patted the grass next to him and Eret plopped down, slinging an arm over Hiccups plated shoulders.

"I really love this flight suit of yours."

"Yeah, well if you weren't allergic to sleeves I'd make you one too."

Eret snorted, lifting his hand to ruffle Hiccup's hair. The boyfriend in question pouted, leaping on Eret playfully to declare all out war. That fight lasted only seconds before Hiccup's winning tactic became kissing Eret. It was a rather nice distraction and well worth 'losing' the fight. They were pretty safe from discovery up there, since pretty much anyone riding a dragon already knew about them should they be happened upon.

It was a little difficult to gauge at first through the firmer material, but Eret managed to find where it opened and free the swelling erection before Hiccup became terribly constrained. The handy gap had been Eret's idea - outwardly, he had told Hiccup he'd need to be able to take a leak. Inwardly, Eret was imagining _this_ very use for it as Hiccup's flight suit proved a potent aphrodisiac.

He was dimly aware of the dragons making a rather familiar noise - "ugh, the humans are at it again" grumbles. Hiccup laughed against Eret's mouth, hot and firm in his hand while the other roamed his suit, feeling the texture beneath his fingers.

"Aren't you sore from this morning?"

If Eret was initiating sex with Hiccup's flight suit on him, then it meant he wanted Hiccup to top. Otherwise he'd have to take off half the suit to be able to take Eret in him. Eret shook his head.

"If anything just means I'm still loose enough."

Hiccup growled, bit his lip playfully.

"Turn over "

Eret complied eagerly, seeing Hiccup slip the small vial of oil from a little hideaway on his glove as ge took it off, coating himself and pulling Eret's bottoms down, pressing fingers in and finding him indeed still open enough for Hiccup.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm. Put your gloves back on."

Hiccup chuckled, but complied, guiding himself into Eret slow and steady until leather and scale pressed to his backside as Hiccup filled him. He couldn't imagine letting anyone but Hiccup have him so vulnerable, but gods Hiccup made it worth his while.

Gloved hands curled around his hips as Eret braced himself on all fours, cock already throbbing from Hiccup's heat inside him, the smell of leather and forge smoke filling his lungs. Eret had been forced into this before, made to submit, to be owned.

With Hiccup it was never like that. Yes, it was an act of submission in a way, but it was more an act of trust. A shared ecstacy. A promise to never hurt Eret.

Slick with oil, Hiccup slid back and forth inside him with ease to drag against that bump within, sending darts of heat and pleasure through Eret's gut. The textured grip of his gloves, the ridges of his suit against Eret's ass, the cold brush of a metal buckle against the back of his exposed thigh... all of it was erotic, every thrust of Hiccup's cock making fluid leak from Eret, soiling the grass beneath his knees.

He pushed back, urging Hiccup to fuck him properly.

"You won't be able to fly back very comfortably."

"I'll be fine!"

Eret needed it, needed that impact of armoured leather against his bare skin. He _wanted_ to be left sitting carefully, to feel that warm ache that reminded him how Hiccup valued him, how he appreciated and treasured the trust Eret placed in him.

As soon as Hiccup complied Eret knew he'd made the right choice, blistering heat almost knocking the air from him when Hiccup sped up, pressed deeper, thrust harder. The pleasure unwound him, Eret's arms giving up on holding him up. He buckled, bent forward with his ass in the air like an offering to the dragon master behind him.

At least cushioning his head and face from being pushed back and forth along the ground, Eret keened when Hiccup stayed flush to him, grinding slowly to tease him with that tantalising edge. His own cock was rutting against the rough weave of his bottoms and Eret was going to be hiding a stain when they got back at this rate but he _didn't care,_ would do anything if Hiccup would just _move,_ if he could just get that final push...

Apparently feeling merciful - or perhaps too close himself to tease Eret any longer - Hiccup began to thrust in earnest again, rough gloves gripping tighter as he used the leverage to move Eret as he pleased. He heard the creak of protesting leather, knew Hiccup's back was arching as he threw his head back to vocalize bliss in a way they no longer could back home with a baby. Eret wasn't yet there, teetering on the edge as Hiccup spilled into him.

His pitiful whines earned him respite and Hiccup tipped him over again, come leaking from his ass but Eret was too focused on Hiccup's mouth, Chief of Berk leaning down to suck Eret's needy cock into his mouth. It took only seconds for Eret to buck and groan, to come undone with a cry of exhilaration. Hiccup swallowed him down, wiping his mouth on his glove with a grin.

"Sorry I couldn't last, but gods you were frisky today."

"Oh, you are very much forgiven."

They shared a laugh, but the sun was beginning to set properly and Astrid would probably kill them. Hiccup whistled for their disgruntled reptiles to return, and Eret climbed rather gingerly into the saddle.

"Remind me to thank Astrid for suggesting this."

"Eh?"

"Earlier, in the forge?" Hiccup climbed up onto Toothless, hooking the clip of his saddle "Astrid suggested I bring you somewhere to fool aroind. In her own words 'so we'd only want to sleep when we got back'."

"Is she ok?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Just tired. Can't blame her. I'll make her favourite dinner tomorrow as a thank you."

Eret began thinking on the fly back - he was a bit sore, but well worth it - about how to make it up to Astrid himself. She'd probably appreciate a massage.

"Hey Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

Even through his helmet, Eret saw the way Hiccup's face softened at those words.

"Love you too. Now lets go home."

-HTTYD-

 **Ah, a quick dose of (mostly) canonverse Hicret.**


End file.
